


Skopje Fest Cinema

by RistoPetrovskiMK



Series: Skopski Festival [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Gen, MK - Freeform, MKD, Makedonija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RistoPetrovskiMK/pseuds/RistoPetrovskiMK
Summary: The participants of Skopje Fest travel to the cinema.





	Skopje Fest Cinema

It was another relaxing day in Macedonia. The participants of Skopje Festival were sitting in Skopje City Park once again. It was a very sunny day and very nice.  
"It is a very sunny day and very nice," said Riste Tevdoski.  
"Yes it is," agreed Vlatko Ilievski, "It is very sunny and very nice."  
"Every day in Macedonia is very nice," said Martin Srbinoski.  
"Yes of course," agreed Vlatko Ilievski.  
Later that day they decided they would enter the cinema to partake in the viewing of film. A popular Macedonian movie was showing and the participants expected it to be an enjoyable experience. The participants of Skopje Festival sat in their seats, viewing the movie and eating buttery popcorn.  
"This moving animation is a rather enjoyable experience," announced Riste Tevdoski.  
"Yes it is but please be quiet" said Martin Srbinoski, "We should not partake in conversation while the movie is viewing."  
"Yes okay," agreed Riste Tevdoski.  
After 136 minutes the movie was finished.  
"The movie viewing is finished now after only 136 minutes," stated Gjoko Taneski.  
"Yes it has," agreed Vlatko Ilievski.  
The participants of Skopje Festival left the establishment and returned to their houses, ready for another great day in Macedonia tomorrow.


End file.
